1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the provision of a resilient gasket and the mounting of the gasket in correct position upon a manufactured product ultimately to be mounted upon and sealed relative to a support structure for the product through the utilization of mounting bolts extending through mounting flange portions of the product as well as underlying portions of the gasket and threadedly engaged in threaded bores formed in the support structure. The gasket is mounted upon the manufactured product in a manner which coacts with the mounting bolts to limit compression of the gasket and vibration isolate the product relative to the mounting bolts and support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of gasket sealing systems including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these gasket sealing systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 765,139, 1,204,688, 2,639,832, 2,745,521, 3,130,628, 3,160,054, 3,286,577, 3,519,279, 3,835,615, 4,211,205, 4,334,599, 4,435,112, 4,524,979, 4,535,996 and 4,602,125. However, these previous gasket sealing systems do not include the overall combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention nor do any of these prior systems include all of the functional advantages of the gasket sealing system of the instant invention.